


Kissing

by orphan_account



Series: 70 Works of Smut [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today's prompt: Kissing.[Work one out of seventy.]





	

George gasped as Alexander peppered kisses on his thighs, moving close and close to his cock with each one.

“Alex,” He gasped, going to grab his hair and make him take his cock in Alexander’s mouth, but soon being stopped by the cuffs that tied him to the bed. “Please!” His voice sounded so broken, so desperate, and Alexander didn’t even bother to hide his smirk.

“You like this, huh?” Alexander asked, his voice low. George quickly nodded, panting out a quick “Please!”

“Does Daddy want more?”

“Please, baby boy. Please!”

“I guess I can provide,” Alexander replied after a few seconds thought. He grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet, lathering himself up slowly, staring at his lover through his eyelashes.

He shifted forward, before sinking down onto George’s thick cock, groaning in pleasure.

“Always so tight,” George said, and Alexander just nodded. He waited a few seconds before he started moving. He bounced and bounced, grinning at the reaction it had on George. He had thrown his head back, moaning, trying to thrust his hips up so he could go deeper.

“Let me fuck you deeper. Please!”

“I suppose, Daddy.” George shivered.

He started slower this time, since he had stopped, making sure only to stop once George was balls deep in his ass. He slowly slid back up again, gradually gathering a quicker pace. His Daddy was nearly in pieces beside him.

“Please, Alex. Faster!”

“But Daddy,” Alexander whined, pulling on a look of innocence. “I don’t wanna!”

“Alexander.” He said, and Alex froze for a second, before continuing.

“Full name, huh. You really must be desperate.” He sped up his pace anyways. He knew he’d probably done enough teasing for a light punishment. That didn’t stop him from messing around a little bit more.

“I’m so close, baby boy. So close…” George moaned, thrusting upwards as much as he could. Alexander bounced, clenching his ass to add extra pressure. He threw his head back and moaned George’s name, knowing that would lure him even closer to his orgasm.

Then he stopped, just before George finally let go.

“What… Why’d you..?” He asked, confusing clear in his tone.

“Why’d I what?” The innocence was back in his tone and George glared at him.

“Why did you fucking stop?” He hissed, and Alexander took a deep breath. George wasn’t one to swear, and he wasn’t one to bring out the full name; holy shit, he was going to get punished.

Mm… I decided to be a bad boy.”  Alexander said, leaning close to George. He started kissing his neck, sucking and biting certain parts.

“Just… Please.” George begged again, and Alex pulled away slightly.

“What? What do you want?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“Oh, I would never make you say it!” Alexander laughed. “I want you to beg for it.”

“When you untie me, you’re in so much trouble.”

“That’s not helping your case.” Alex tutted, before going back to work on his neck. George stared determinedly straight ahead for a few seconds, giving Alexander time to move down from his neck to his chest, then to his hips. By the time he was at his cock, George was groaning again.

“I want you to let me fuck you.”

“What was that?”

“I want you to let me fuck you!” George repeated, louder this time. His voice was calm, like he hadn’t been moaning and panting and pleading for more. He was scarily calm, and Alexander was waiting in anticipation for his punishment.

“So now that I know what you want, I want you to beg. You do what I want, I do what you want. Makes sense, right?”

“Just let me fuck you… Please. I need you to let me.”

“There we go! That was close enough, I guess.”

Alexander lowered himself back down onto George, this time releasing all the moans that fought their way up his throat.

“You sound so fucking pretty.” George murmured, and Alexander’s face flushed red. “You always do.”

This time, Alexander didn’t even try to stop them from coming.

 

* * *

 

“I love you,” George said, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

“I bet I love you more.”

“Don’t think you’re getting away with your punishment, though, baby girl.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is just to help me get better at writing smut so I may get better in the later periods of me writing this.
> 
> Check out my NSFW Hamilton blog: @fvckinghamilsquad  
> (Feel free to send me prompts)


End file.
